Irvine's Fantasy
by SHATTER1
Summary: This story is my first story on Fanfic.net. It's about Irvine/Quistis. Everybody think that Irvine is just a perverted loser. But he does got feelin. But u gotta read to find out his FANTASY! Review.
1. Chapter 1

Irvine's Fantasy  
  
It was bright and sunny day, everyone's out having fun somewhere. Well, except for Irvine, he's on the bench writing in his so call journal. A tall red head came over and sat down right beside him. " Hey Irvine, what ya doing?" Irvine lift his face up with surprise and moved a little trying to hide his journal. He replied, " Oh, noth...nothing."  
"Oh come on, don't be shy," she said. "Really, it's nothing." She looked at him, he turned away and said, " It's just a journal about one girl I really like." "Oh really?" Irvine got up and was about to leave, but Zell came and he took the journal away from Irvine. " Let just see what's in here...hmmmmm," said Zell in a curious way. Irvine tried to snatch it back. " Hey bitch," Irvine yelled out in anger. " Stop fucking around and give me my journal." Zell moved backward slowly. "Hey come on, let me see?" " Boys, I've got to go bye," said the red head girl as she started walking toward the stair. Irvine jumped on Zell and took his journal back " Don't ever mess with me again, ALRIGHT YOU CHICKEN WUSS!"  
As Irvine was walking he saw Quistis. Irvine started smiling. Damn she fine, he said it in his little dirty mind. " Hey sexy," he said. " Hi horny," she return the remarked. " Where you going lookin so fine," Irvine asked the lil lady. " None of your business," she replied back as she walked off. " Hey, you know my where my room at, come visit sometime." Quistis turned around and said, " Irvine, you're such a loser. Shut up for once. Oh, and wipe off that dirty and horny smile off your face." Irvine stopped smiling and just stared at her. As Quistis walked further and further, Irvine returned to his room.  
"Damn, I'm so bored," Irvine yelled out in his room. Then he sat down on his bed smiling and then he laid back. " Only if she was mine, she is so fine." Squall walked in and asked, " What are you so happy about?" Irvine woke up from his world of fantasy and came back to reality. " Hey," he replied back to Squall." " We're going top see a movie, wanna come?" Irvine just stared out the window. " No thanks," he said. Squall walked out, " Alright then," he said.  
It was dinnertime. Irvine rushed to sit next to Quistis. " Hey, watch it," said Selphie. " Oh, I'm sorry Selp, sit here...next to me," he said to Selphie smiling. Everyone started gathering around and eating. Irvine took his spoon and fork and picked up some chicken for Quistis. " Thanks, but no thanks. You eat it," Quistis said it as she pushed it away. Irvine took it and put it on his plate as he putted his face down. "Awww, don't feel bad Irvy," said Selphie as she slice his chicken for him. Irvine smiled at Selphie and he walked off. Everyone stared at Quistis. " What?!?!" Quistis yelled out. Selphie said, " You don't have to be so mean to him." Everyone agreed with Selphie. Quistis held her fork on one side of her hand and a knife on the other. She looked at everyone. "It's none of you guys business! Eat, I said EAT!!!" She said it as she pounded on the table. Everyone putted their face down and started eating as quickly as they can.  
Meanwhile, Irvine was in his room depressed. Then he got up and started dancing around and said, "I've got it!" He ran to his table and took out a piece of paper and pen.  
Later on that night, Irvine went to the window outside Quistis' room. "Quistis, my love, come out," he yelled out. Quistis open her window and throw a shoe at him. "HEY!" "What you want?! It's almost 12!" "Hey, I've got a poem for you, it's from my heart so listen up." Irvine got on his knee and started to recite his poem.  
Every time I see you I couldn't speak  
Because every time I see you, my heart gets weak.  
I think about you every night and day  
That's why I'm here right now to say,  
Quistis, Quistis you so fine, you so fine you blow my mine.  
  
"Pathetic, just plain pathetic," Quistis said. " What? That wasn't good enough for you or something," he asked her as he put both of his hand on his waist. "Bravo, you should get an award for it." "Hey, if you don't like it, just say so. Don't have to be all sarcastic about it!" LOSER, Quistis thought to her self. " Could I make a little comment about it," Quitis asked nicely. Irvine smiled a little. " Go ahead babe," he replied back. "Let see, you said that every time you see me, you couldn't speak. Damn, every time you see me you can't ever shut up!" Irvine looked at her clueless. " Then, you said that it's because your heart is weak. Hell no, uh ah. If it's weak, you could've been dead or maybe just shut up. But you're so damn energetic." Irvine bitted his lip in anger. "Hey, you can shut up now!" Irvine replied back to Quitsis with an attitude. "Hold up, I'm not done." Irvine threw the poem away. " Save the drama for your mama!" Irvine said it as he walked off. Quistis was just standing there with her mouth hang open.  
  
(To be continued)  
BY: JEFF  



	2. What Is Irvine's Fantasy??

Chapter 2  
  
The Next Day...  
  
As we all know, Irvine is mad at Quistis now for being so mean and such a smart mouth. As Irvine walked in the cafeteria to get some food to eat he saw Quistis there. He walked pass her and went to get his food. Selphie walked up to him smiling. "What you want lil Miss Cutey, he asked her. "Nothing much. Anyways, what ya getting?" " Just something I've been craving for." "Huh? You've been craving for pickles and white cheese?" Seplhie said it with a weird look. Irvine walked away. Selphie ran and held his arm. "Hey, Selphie, come sit with me," Quistis yelled out. "Oh hey Quistis," she replied back. Irvine rolled his eyes and walked away. Then he stopped and thought to him self, about some...thing. " Hey Selp, lets go to my room and then I'll take you out later to a very romantic place." Selphie looked at Irvine in a strange way. Irvine pulled Selphie quickly.  
" What is that about me and you in...YOUR room," Selphie asked Irvine. "Oh nothing Selp, just go back." Irvine went in his room right after he told her that. Selphie walked away clueless.  
Irvine threw his away his white cheese with the pickles in the trash. Then he went to sit down on his bed. He laid his head on the pillow and later on fell asleep. After awhile during his sleep he started dreaming.  
D  
R  
E  
A  
M  
It was real foggy and cold, Irvine couldn't see anything but a red thing shining and coming toward him. He walked over and there she goes, as beautiful as she is standing in a red silky suit. Irvine smiled and walked over. " Hey there sexy," he said in a soft and gentle voice. She pulled him over and pushed him on the bed. " Where've you been? I've been waiting so long," she said it in her tender, yet sexy voice. " Oh, I've been everywhere, but no place is as heavenly as this. On your bed is the perfect place for a guy like me to be." She laughed and pushed him on the bed with passion. "Take off your clothes my exotic goddess," Irvine busted out as she laid him down. " Why should I do it? It's not my job, it's YOURS." Irvine got up and started undressing her. Underneath was a nice silky bra and thong. She picked him up and threw him hard on the bed and started to take his clothes off slowly. She started off with the belt and then unzipped his pant. Then she took off his jacket and threw it away and took his shirts off. Quistis rubbed Irvine body slowly and let her fingers do the working slipping through his boxer. Then she leaned over and kissed him with a luscious and tasty kiss on the lip. Her breast was rubbing on his chest and she could feel his desire for her. Irvine rolled Quistis over and got on top of her. His hand moved back to her bra strap and he started unbuttoning it slowly. His lip of desirable for pleasure moved toward her neck and down to her breast. Quistis wrapped her legs around Irvine and kicking the boxer of Irvine with strength trying to slip it down. All Irvine could feel was the need he always been waiting for. Quistis held on to Irvine tightly with the feeling of pain that would lead to pleasure and excitements. Irvine could just feel it as he pushed it in slowly feeling the joy as Quistis feel the pain he gave her. All of a sudden, it started raining. He woke up...  
" Hey, what are you smiling about," asked Zell in a curious way. Irvine just kept smiling and said he was having a good dream. Zell smiled and asked, "A good dream or a wet dream?" Irvine stopped smiling and looked at Zell and then he got up and pushed Zell against the wall. "Hey what's the big idea here," Zell asked fearfully. Irvine took his hand and squeezed Zell's neck. " Remember, NEVER EVER POOR WATER ON ME AGAIN WHEN I'M SLEEPING!!" Then he let go and walked toward the door and out.  
Irvine was walking and then he went over and sat down near a rose bush. Then he saw Quistis walked out. He was still mad so he didn't go and talked to her. Quistis stared at him and went over to talk to Xu. Irvine took one of the roses and sniffs it. Then he said, "Wow, you sure smell good and beautiful, but except your thorn can really hurt people. Yeah, and you can certainly be really stuck up sometimes." Then he sniffed it once again and gives Quistis a look. Quistis clinched her fist and gave him a dirty look. "What's wrong," Xu asked as she turned to look to the direction Quistis was looking toward. "Nothing!" she walked off. Irvine got up and followed her. "Hey wait up sexy," called out. Quistis turned around and she noticed that he was talking to a blonde curly hair girl. "Hey Irvine," the girl replied back. " Hey! So cool, you talked to me. Unlike some stuck up people who think she's better than anyone." Quistis eyes turned red and it looked like it's about to pop out from it socket. " So you wanna go on a date or something," Irvine asked the girl. She replied back, "Sorry sweetie, maybe next time. I've got so much to do." "Alright, maybe next time and I'm sure you won't act so skanky and snobbish, right?" Irvine said it with a smiled that would make anyone want to kick his fucken ass. Quistis ran over and slapped him. " What was that for!" Irvine yelled at her. Quistis gave him a dirty looked and ran off. Everyone in the lobby was staring. " Get back to work you bunch of fucken low lives. There's nothing here to see damn it!"  
Quistis was in her room crying which was something she never did. No one has ever given her such a hard time and says such mean things. Everyone in Balamb Garden likes her and no one dear to say anything to her. Irvine was the first. Right then Rinoa walked in. "Hey, what's wrong, she asked patting Quistis' back. "It's that bitch Irvine! I hate him so much!" Quistis was yelling and screaming. Rinoa was opening her eyes so big with wonder because she never seen Quitstis acted like this before. Quistis told Rinoa the whole story.  
Rinoa went to Selphie's room and told her what happened. Later on the evening Rinoa and Selphie walked in the hallway to go get some stuff and right then they saw Irvine. In their eyes Irvine is the biggest jerk around. They gave him attitude and walked as quickly as they could. Irvine ran after them. They tried to escape him, but he was in their way. "Come on girls, what did I do wrong to you girls?" They ignored him. Irvine grabbed both of their arms. "Let us go you stupid, sick mine, can't write poem for cheese little person," said Rinoa with a wide open scary looking eyes."Yeah, let go of our arms you, you, you coward," said Selphie sticking her chest out. "Yeah, that ought tell him, SELP, said Rinoa ashamedly. "Please, tell me what's going on," Irvine begged them. He was getting on Rinoa's nerves so she told him. She told him the whole thing from the beginning to the end. She decided to do that so that she can put him a guilt trip. Now Irvine felt real bad. "Could you guys please go tell her to meet me in the secret area. Please...?" Irvine begged them. "She won't go after what you've said to her." He kept begging them until Selphie thought of an idea. So they left.  
"Don't make it so obvious okay SELP,"Rinoa said it as she trying to take Selphie seriously. "I know what to do," she exclaimed back. They turned the knob and went in. "Hey," the both said it. "What you guys still doin here." "Oh nothing...nothing at all."  
"Okay...WASSUP?" "What's up? Nothing is up," Selphie said it trying to pretend nothing's wrong (Too late for that). Rinoa took her elbow and bumped it on Selphie's stomach."Oh, we're just here to tell you that ... Irv- Edea, is waiting for you in the secret area," Rinoa told Quistis while she's shaking. "There's something wrong...HUH?" "NO, can't you hurry up and go," Selphie shouted out. Quistis just smiled and went toward the door. Selphie and Rinoa hold on to each other and waived good bye.  
Quistis walked in the secret area and Irvine jumped out in front of her with a stem of rose. "Oh no, it's you," Quistis said it shaking her head. She walked off, but Irvine grabbed her arm. "Let me go! You know how much I hate you?" "I know that you hate me so much right now, but I could always find it in my heart to forgive you." Quistis decided to just listen to what he have to say. Irvine started apologizing to Quistis and it didn't look like she was accepting it so he got on his knee. Then later on she decided to forgive him. "Now can I go?" Quistis asked Irvine in a boredness way. "Lets not go yet, please?" He asked her. "Alright, but I have to go in ten minutes, alright." Irvine smiled and the both sat down on a bench. "So, tell me. Why did you say all those things?" Quistis decided to ask him. "I guess it was because I was mad that you mad fun of my poem." "What, it was based on the truth!" "I say we stop now or we'll ended up fight again. She stopped and it was quite for awhile. Then Irvine blurted out; " I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and all so horny." Quistis smiled with her face down. "Hey, you wanna know what's my fantasy?" quistis looked up and started laughing. "What?" Irvine asked her. "No," she replied. He said, "Why not?" "It's probably some horny fantasy. I mean you are nasty and always wanting to get some." Irvine stared at her. "Is that only what you see about in your eyes?" Quistis smiled wiped off. "Uh...no. Well..." "Hmmm, I guess every girls think that about me, huh? Nobody know who I really am." Quistis kind of felt sorry for him. "So...show them the real you." He looked at her like she was crazy or something. "What is your fantasy, Irvine?" "It's to have a girlfriend who understand me, and can be my friend too. To be able to talk with her all night, share things such as secrets. Just someone I can feel happy to be around and talked all night and fell asleep together. Just to have a girl like that...it's a perfect fantasy for me." Quistis smiled and she felt his emotional feeling inside. She never thought that Irvine out of all people could have a decent fantasy and feel strongly about it. Quistis leaned over and kissed him. Irvine smiled and turned to look at her. "What was that for?" He asked her. "For being such a sweet guy and telling me the truth about yourself." He smiled once again and turned away. "Hey isn't it pass 10 minutes?" Irvine asked Quistis. She said that she didn't care, just forget about. Quistis moved toward Irvine and held his arm and rest her head on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you go to sleep?" Irvine asked her. She closed her eyes and said, " Do you want me to go that bad?" He said, "No." She held on to him even tighter than before and said, "Irvine, lets stay up and talk all night so we can fall asleep together?" Irvine smiled and turned around to kiss Quistis on her forehead. So, they stayed up together...just the two of them.  



End file.
